This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Testing to enable roll-out of automated data collection strategy tool. Initial tests will look at the initialization of autoindexing and the data collection strategy production. More advanced testing will determine parameters for correct estimation of radiation dose and crystals'radiation sensitivity. Final tests will be on the robustness of the system, database limitations and speed, and the proneness to crashing of various portion of the code.